


My Aunt Luke

by Vgault



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fem Luke Danes, Gen, Hospitals, Luke's diner, Stars Hollow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Jess gets a phone call asking him to come home after his aunt is in hospital.





	1. Only Child

Jess had just finished the second chapter when his phone rang, his aunt's number flashing on the screen. He had meant to call her a few days ago but with the deadline for his new book quickly approaching he hadn't had the time. Bracing himself for a lecture he quickly answered however, it wasn't his aunt that spoke.   
'Jess'  
'Lorelei?'   
'Yea it's me. Listen Jess how fast can you make it back to stars hollow?'  
The question confused him. Why was Lorelei calling him and why was she asking him to come home? As far as he knew she still hated him. She only really tolerated him for Luke's sake. Luke..his aunt..oh God...  
'Why are you calling me. Where's my aunt'  
'Your aunt is in hospital Jess'  
'What do you mean she's in hospital, what happened?'  
'I'll explain everything I promise. How fast can you get here?'  
'I'm leaving now. I'll be there by seven'  
'Ok. I'll meet you at the diner' she hung up.   
He haphazardly packed a bag and started to drive back to stars hollow. He couldn't believe it. Luke was in hospital. The women who had become his mum was in hospital. She had done everything for Jess; paid his college tuition; paid for his own business; forgave every mistake he made; defended him against Lorelei and Rory and the whole stupid town. She never gave up on him, never turned him away. She even adopted him. For nearly 10 years she has been there. Now it's his turn to be there for her.

He pulls up outside the diner at 6:30. Lorelei is already there sitting on the diner steps, a cup of coffee in her hands.   
'You made it'  
He ignores her and instead picks out the diner key and unlocks the door. The coffee machine is off so instead he goes upstairs to the apartment and begins to boil the kettle. Lorelei closely follows him.   
'What are you doing?'   
'I'm assuming you want a top up before we start this conversation'  
'If it's Luke's then definitely. I've been drinking coffee from home all day and it's not the same'  
Pouring her a fresh cup of coffee he scanned the apartment. It still looked the same. The bookcase still held most of his books and the bed was freshly made.   
'What happened to my aunt Lorelei?'  
'She suffered a miscarriage'  
'A miscarriage?' Jess was confused. He didn't even know his aunt was pregnant let alone was actually trying for another child.   
'How did it happen?'  
'They don't really know. She was feeling unwell but she just worked as usual so they think it's that but she didn't know she was pregnant'  
'Where's Nick'  
'I don't know. They had a fight a few nights ago and he left'  
'Did you try to call him'  
'No. She only asked me to call you'  
He felt angry. He should've called his aunt sooner instead of worrying over some stupid deadline.  
Nick, who had been Jess private tutor before he went to Princeton had been dating his aunt for a number of years now. They always fell out but after time to both cool off they always made up again. 

After another cup of coffee Lorelei left. He decided to get a few hours sleep before going to the hospital in the morning. 

He entered the hospital room, quietly closing the door behind him. She had her back turned, her long curls were covering the pillow.  
'Mum'  
Luke stirred at the greeting turning in the bed to face her nephew.   
'Jess what are you doing here'  
'Lorelei called me'  
'I didn't think she would. I was going to call you tomorrow when I get back home. What did she say to you'  
'Nothing much. Just told me you were here'  
'Did she tell you why'  
Jess nodded taking his aunts hand in his. 'I'm sorry'  
'What for'  
'For everything; for not being here when you needed me; for letting you down'  
'You haven't let me down. You'll never let me down. This is my fault not yours'  
Jess nodded again holding onto Luke's hand just a little more harder.  
'Good. Now tell me what you've been up to'  
So for the next hour Jess told his aunt about everything that he had been up to since the last time they talked. As Luke listened to Jess talking about his business, book deals, new apartment and everything in between she knew that Jess arriving in stars hollow all those years ago was the best thing to ever happen to her nephew. She was never more thankful for her sister in that moment.


	2. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke confronts Jess after he crashes Rory's car.

'You know where Rory is, you know she's safe. I need to find my kid'  
'He's not your kid Luke'  
'He might as well be. No one else gives a dam about him'  
'Go to hell'  
'Right back at ya'  
With that she turned running down the centre of Stars Hollow screaming Jess name. The sound of her heeled boots faded into the distance. 

Luke returned to the diner 20 minutes later having not found Jess. As she slowly made her way upstairs to the apartment she could hear the low hum of music being played. Opening the door she saw Jess sitting on the sofa apparently waiting for her to return. When Jess saw his aunt he turned the music off and stood to face her.  
'I want to stay'  
'All you had to do was stay in the diner and study. What the hell were you doing driving Rory's car. You haven't even got a license'  
'I know and I'm sorry'  
'Sorry won't do it Jess not this time. You know I've overlooked a lot of things since you've came here, the graffiti on the pavements; the stealing; the constant fighting; but this is where I cross the line'  
'So what you're sending me back to her'  
Luke properly looked at her nephew, he had his arms around himself and he was staring at the floor. Luke knew Jess hadn't had the best childhood, her sister was anything but maternal but Luke always thought she at least tried to do right by Jess.  
'I'm not sending you anywhere but things will have to change Jess'  
'I get that'  
'Ok well go to bed' pointing vaguely in the direction of Jess bedroom. Jess didn't try to argue. 

For the next few weeks Jess behaved himself. He went to school and when he came home worked in the diner with Luke. He had been purposely avoiding Rory. News of the crash had already spread around the town and of course everyone was blaming Jess. He even managed to avoid a fist fight with Dean. Having his aunt called to the school because of a stupid fight would definitely tip her over the edge.

'So how long are you and Lorelei staying mad at each other for'  
'Don't know. Eat your carrots'  
Jess rolled his eyes. The big Luke and Lorelei fallout had been going on for several weeks now. Jess knew that his aunt was still angry just right now her anger was directed more at Lorelei rather than him. The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. It wasn't until later that night that Jess dared to ruin it.  
'I really am sorry'  
Luke paused in her inventory to look at her nephew.  
'I know you are. I'm not mad at you Jess not anymore'  
'You're mad at Lorelei'  
'I'm mad at how she's handling it. She just automatically blames you and that's not fair. You weren't in that car alone Jess, you and Rory are both at fault. She just doesn't want to admit it'  
He hugged his aunt from behind burying his face into the back of her neck relieved that Luke had forgiven him so easily. Tomorrow he'll go to school, he might even 'accidentally' replace all the soap in the toilets with mayonnaise. Now that would be fun Jess thinks.

That night Jess slept quite well all the while thinking of how he could sneak a bottle of mayonnaise out of the diner without his aunt noticing.


	3. White Envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess gets his acceptance letter to Princeton.

Jess had been staring at the white envelope in his hands for a full 10 minutes now. It had arrived with the mail this morning, almost hidden under a pile of bills that were addressed to his aunt. Stuffing the envelope under his pillow he gathered the remaining mail to take downstairs to the diner. He would open it later. 

'I got in'  
'What'   
'I got in to college' Jess said again handing Luke the letter of acceptance from Princeton.   
'Oh my God. You got into Princeton. You're going to Princeton'  
'Yea but I'm not going'  
'What do you mean you're not going, of course you're going'  
'You can't afford it'  
He was right she didn't make enough money to afford a school like this but Jess didn't need to know that so she had taken out a loan against the diner instead.   
'I can afford it Jess don't worry about that'  
'Are you sure'  
'Of course I'm sure, I've got it sorted. Now order in some pizza we're celebrating aren't we'  
'Yea I guess we are. I'm going to Princeton aunt Luke'  
'I know you are. I'm very proud of you Jess. You're going to do great'

In one of Jess rare moments he hugged his aunt. He wasn't going to be a loser like his parents. He now had a chance, a lifeline to become something better. Luke had given him that chance.   
'I'll pay you back'  
'Don't be ridiculous. Part of my responsibility to you is paying for your education. You don't have to pay me back Jess'  
He just nodded burying his head deeper into his aunt's chest. He would go to college, graduate and then some day pay his aunt back.


	4. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy attacks Luke

Jess sat with his aunt in the hospital waiting room. She had an arm wrapped around her side, a bag of frozen peas held tight against her ribs.   
'Miss Danes' the nurse came out and called Luke's name off a clipboard in her hands. However, when Luke saw Jess getting up to follow her she stopped him.   
'Stay here Jess'  
'Why can't I come with you'  
'Please Jess don't argue'  
Giving in he sat back down watching Luke as she followed the nurse into a separate room. He had come home early from college hoping to enjoy a study free weekend with his aunt. Instead when he arrived at the diner he found his aunt and his so called father arguing with each other. He finally intervened when Jimmy grabbed his aunt giving her a swift punch to the ribs. He saw red.   
He remembered pulling Jimmy off of his aunt but after that everything was a blur; Luke's yells drowning out the blue sirens of the ambulance. Now here they were. Jimmy had left long ago fleeing stars hollow as soon as he could. Jess was glad. He prayed that his father never showed his face anytime soon, he was a dead man if he did. 

They finally got back to the diner around 1 in the morning. Luke had stayed silent during the entire taxi ride home. However, once they were inside the apartment Jess decided to address last night.   
'Mum I'm sure Jimmy...'  
'Don't mention that name in this house' Luke yelled her hands in fists at her side. Jess took a step back, he had never seen his aunt this angry before.   
''Sorry. I'll just go back to college then' he picked up his bag and car keys.  
'No Jess, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Of course I still want you to stay, it's just...'  
'You hate my father'  
'I don't hate your father Jess. I hate what he did, what he's still doing. He just makes me so angry' she sat on the couch defeated, Jess joining her, giving her time to speak. 

'Liz called me a couple of weeks ago. Her and Jimmy have started talking again. She mentioned you had started college and that I'm paying for it. She said that he seemed ok about it, he knows I'm the only one who could afford it. Anyway I thought that was it. Then a few days ago he called me himself. Liz had given him the number for the diner'  
'What did he want'  
'To speak to you. Told me he had some new business idea and wanted you to leave college and go join him'  
'Let me guess you told him no and he wasn't too happy about it. Is that why he was here?'  
'Pretty much. He said I was ruining your future and that I should stop interfering. When I told him to leave, well you saw what happened'   
Jess just nodded taking in everything Luke had just told him.   
'Do you want a cup of tea?'  
'Sure'   
As Jess made his aunt a cup of her favourite tea Luke noticed the several bags of laundry by the door.   
'How come every time you come home you seem to have more clothes than what you left with'  
Jess shrugged handing Luke the cup as well as the bottle of painkillers she got at the hospital. Taking two she got up to head to bed.   
'I take it you're staying the night'  
'Yea I guess. Are you sure you're ok'   
'I'm fine. We'll talk more in the morning. Night Jess'  
'Night aunt Luke'


	5. Chicken Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Jess needs when he is unwell is a bowl of his aunt's famous chicken broth.

Jess woke feeling awful. Everything hurt from his raw throat to his feverish aches. He knew he was sick from the moment he opened his eyes, the room shouldn't be spinning at seven in the morning. Knowing there was no point in him attempting to go to classes Jess dragged himself out of bed going to the only person who could nurse him back to health. 

When he entered the diner he saw Luke wiping down the counter while talking to Lorelei. He quickly made his way over throwing himself into his aunt's embrace.   
'I'm sick' he whined all the while sniffling into her shoulder.   
'Oh no really?' Luke asked running her fingers through Jess sweat soaked hair.  
Jess nodded shivering slightly despite the many layers he had on underneath his leather jacket.   
'When did you start feeling unwell?'  
'This morning. I woke up and everything hurt. Please aunt Luke make it stop'  
'I will. Wait, this morning? Did you drive here?'  
'I was extra careful I promise'  
Luke sighed, she would tell him off later, right now she had a sick nephew to take care off. Taking Jess by the shoulders she gently guided him up the stairs towards the bathroom. 'Shower first. Then some lunch'

When Jess came out of the bathroom nearly an hour later he saw Luke at the stove in the kitchen. She directed him to sit at the table. 'Here this will help' she said setting down a bowl of soup. It was a bowl of his aunt's famous chicken broth. 

Jess can still remember when he was younger and would get sick, when Luke would drive up to New York to take care of him. She would spend weeks in their crappy apartment after Liz would phone her in a panic. Luke would always make Jess her chicken broth leaving enough in the fridge to feed Jess and his mum for months afterwards. When he was better Luke would spend time with him exploring the city. His aunt would take him to the movies, buy him ice cream and hot dogs from street vendors and play baseball with him in the park. Sometimes Liz would let Luke take Jess back to stars hollow for a while, an extended holiday as she called it. Luke always did seem hesitant in driving him back. It was only now that he understood why. 

After a third bowl Jess lay down on the sofa. Luke put a blanket over him and turned the stereo on letting Jess sleep.   
Deciding to close the diner early she entered the apartment to find Jess still a sleep. Making a light dinner for herself, she was doing the dishes when she heard Jess stir from his pile of blankets.   
'How are you feeling Jess' she put the back of her hand on his forehead. He felt cooler than he had been earlier on.   
'Better'   
'I'm glad' 

It took a week for Jess to completely get over his cold. He had spent the last couple days of his cold sitting in the diner so Luke could watch him while he tried to catch up on his missed school work. Overall he had enjoyed being cared for by his aunt. The following weekend Jess left stars hollow and drove back to college with several care packages of food from his aunt.


	6. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess graduates from college.

When Lorelei entered the diner she noticed Luke wasn't behind the counter like she usually is. She took her place on the end stool and waited for Luke to appear so she could get her coffee. She knew Luke got annoyed when she served herself. When she finally appeared from upstairs she was dressed differently.   
Instead of her usual attire of plaid blouse and skinny jeans she was wearing a knee length black dress and heels, her hair was down, the loose curls reaching the middle of her back. She was putting in a pair of earrings.   
'Where are you going all dressed up?'  
'It's Jess graduation today'  
'Omg really that's amazing. Are you proud?'  
'Of course I am but I'm also late so I'll see you later'  
'Wait what about my coffee'  
'Serve it yourself'  
Before she could reply however Luke grabbed her coat and handbag and was gone so she went behind the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee to go. 

When Luke arrived at Princeton she made her way to the room where all the students where getting ready for the ceremony. She immediately spotted Jess at the back fiddling with his tie.   
'Drop the tie'  
'It's annoying'  
'It's fine' Luke said as she pulled Jess hands away and fixed the tie properly.   
'That's better. You look very smart'  
'I look stupid'  
'You only have to wear it for an hour'   
'Sure, an hour'  
'I've to go and find my seat. I'll see you out there ok'  
'Ok'

Luke left to join the other parents and relatives for the ceremony. She was joined later by Nick who had driven down from Boston to be there for the big moment. They didn't have to wait long as soon all the students were lining up on the stage.  
...

'Jess Mariano Danes'

Accepting his degree he shook hands with the principal and looked over across the sea of faces to find his aunt and Nick. Luke was clapping and smiling. She looked like a proud mother Jess noted. After the ceremony Jess joined them at Luke's truck. He had taken the tie off.   
'There he is, my college graduate'   
'Congratulations Jess'   
'Thanks Nick'  
'This gift is from me. Your aunt suggested you might like a new one' Nick handed Jess a set of car keys.   
'A new car, really? Thanks Nick'  
'It's a gift Jess you'll look after it' Luke reminded him.

Once back at the diner Luke had made a celebratory dinner. She had also framed his degree and hung it in the living room against his protests. Before he went to bed Luke approached him. She had her hair back up and her plaid blouse over her dress from when she was cooking dinner.  
'This is for you' It was a cheque.   
'Aunt Luke this is a cheque for 75 thousand dollars'  
'I know'  
'Why are you giving me this?'  
'Its the money for a share in a publishing house in Hartford. The guy who owns it has been trying to find someone else for years and when I told him about you he seemed very interested'   
'How did you find this'  
'What do you mean I called around'  
'No I mean the money. Aunt Luke I don't want the diner at anymore risk because of me'  
'This has nothing to do with the diner. This is money I had saved'  
'I can't accept this aunt Luke'  
'You can and you will'  
'You really have this much faith in me' Jess asked his aunt.  
'75 thousand dollars worth and more if you need it'  
'I'll try not to let you down'  
'That's all I ask for Jess'


	7. Taking the wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Luke gave Jess driving lessons.

When Jess was fifteen he asked Luke if she would give him some driving lessons. Liz hadn't seen the point considering they lived in New York. However, Jess still wanted to learn so getting on a bus to stars hollow he stayed the weekend with his aunt so she could teach him. 

Early Saturday morning Luke drove her truck out towards Hartford to an empty car park. She parked the truck at the far end of the wide space and turned towards Jess who was in the passenger seat nose stuck in a book.  
'Alright Jess book down and switch sides with me'  
Once Jess was seated behind the wheel Luke began the lesson.  
'First thing we do is put our seat belts on'  
Jess rolled his eyes at his aunt's first instruction. Unlike his own mother his aunt seemed to have this insane need to baby him.  
'Yea Luke I know. Can I drive now'  
'Start the engine and put it into drive. Slowly'

Jess did as his aunt asked and slowly the truck started to move forwards. Luke had one hand on the steering wheel just in case tho she let Jess control the gears.  
'Now slowly start applying the gas to make it go faster'

Jess managed to drive the truck straight for a good hour, only stopping when he got near the exit of the empty car park. He was even allowed to drive it in reverse. Switching seats again Luke drove them back to the diner where she awarded Jess with a burger and milkshake. 

Luke gave Jess a couple more lessons before driving him back to New York which he was less thrilled about. However, before leaving Luke promised her nephew that she would come by soon to continue the lessons. She intended to keep her promise despite Liz's insistence to push her out of her nephews life. 

On Jess sixteenth birthday he received his license. He used the money Luke gave him to buy himself a decent second hand car, adhering to his aunt's advice and staying away from the supposed dodgy parts of the city. And although he never really drove it in the city he did drive frequently to stars hollow to visit a certain diner owner.


	8. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's collection of rings leads to Nick choosing Luke's engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from an episode on the show.

Nick was cleaning down the counter when Kirk came in with a sort of metal suitcase. He had offered to close up the diner since Luke was at Lorelei's fixing whatever had broken next. 

'Evening Nick. No Luke?'  
'No but sit down anyway and I'll be right with you'  
'I'm not interested in food Nick. I'm here on business. I hear you might be in the market for a ring'  
'Where did you hear that'  
'Doesn't matter point is that I happen to be in possession of the finest estate ring collection in Connecticut and since Luke is the one you're planning to propose to, I'm prepared to make you a great deal'   
'Kirk you know you can't stay here if you're not going to order anything'  
'So you don't want to take a look before I leave then'  
'No I don't'

However as Nick walked past the table to get Kirk to leave he noticed that some of the rings were actually quite beautiful.   
'Nice, huh?'  
'Yea they are'  
'Here this one screams Luke'  
Kirk handed him a gold band with a single diamond. It was a simple ring unlike the others in the case but Nick knew Kirk was right, Luke liked simple. 

'This is real diamond?'  
'Real diamond and gold. I have a certificate of authenticity for every one of these babies'  
'Kirk, where did you get all these rings?'  
'I befriend really old women'  
'Pardon?'  
'What I just said. The elderly need companionship as well Nick I mean they're old. So when someone takes the time to listen they're grateful'   
'You're serious aren't you'  
'Serious as a heart attack. Which is how I got that ring you're holding right now. So what do you think?'  
'It's nice but'  
'But?'  
'I don't know I have this feeling that she maybe isn't there yet you know? That she isn't ready for the next step?'  
'Of course she is. Luke loves you Nick and Luke doesn't give up on the people she loves look at her relationship with Jess. Trust me when you ask her she'll say yes'  
'Thanks Kirk that was oddly nice of you to say that'  
'I have my moments. Now are you going to take the ring'  
'Yes Kirk I'm taking the ring'

Nick wrote Kirk a cheque for the ring. He took the now velvet box and hid it in his briefcase. A few hours later Luke returned from Lorelei's. Putting the toolbox away and after her nightly phone call with Jess she joined Nick in bed. He watched her sleep for a while making a mental note in his head to call Jess to let him know about the soon engagement and the newly purchased ring hidden away in his briefcase.


	9. The Yacht Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess gets arrested after stealing a yacht.

Luke entered the police station approaching the front desk she asked about her nephew.  
'I'm here to pick up my nephew'  
'Name?'  
'Jess Mariano'  
'Ah yes the yacht thief' Luke clenched her fists. Jess wasn't a thief and no officer was going to tell her any different. Her nephew may have been a naughty teen but he certainly was no criminal.   
'Take a seat and I'll let you know when he's ready'  
She sat on the hard plastic chair letting her head hit the wall behind her. When Jess had called her begging her to come and get him after he got arrested Luke at the time had felt angry. Now however, she feels worried. What will happen to Jess now?  
The officer calls Jess name and Luke stands to greet him. Jess makes his way through the doors. He has his leather jacket gripped in one hand and an envelope in the other. There's another officer escorting him.   
'You ready to go'   
He nods refusing to meet her eyes. He knows his aunt is disappointed in him. That she raised him better than this. Luke turns walking out of the station towards her truck. Jess has no choice but to follow her. 

The drive back to the diner is silent. Eventually they pull up outside the front door however, Luke doesn't get out. Instead she turns off the engine. Her knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. When she finally turns to face him Jess has to fight the sudden urge to jump out of the truck and bolt.   
'Jess look at me'  
He slowly turned to look at his aunt.   
'You're only getting one chance to explain yourself Jess'  
'I didn't mean to honest. It just happened'  
'Do you want to be grounded for the rest of your life Jess?'  
'No'   
'Well then you better start telling me the truth'  
Jess was silent. He didn't want to tell his aunt the real reason for him stealing the boat.   
'Were you forced into doing it'  
'What No! I wasn't peer pressured into it. I wasn't on drugs or drunk and I wasn't trying to impress some girl either. I was just angry'  
'Angry? What do you mean?'  
'My book deal got cancelled. They said my book wasn't good enough and that they would struggle to sell it'

Luke was shocked. She couldn't believe what her nephew was telling her. Jess not good enough, who do these people think they are. They crushed her nephew. Luke now understood why Jess took the boat. Suddenly the anger she felt before came back.   
'How dare they say that to you. Do they know you, do they know how amazing you are, how amazing your writing is'  
'It doesn't matter aunt Luke'  
'Of course it matters. You're my kid Jess no one has the right to talk to you like that. Understand?'  
Jess nodded.   
'What about the boat. I have to go to court now'  
'I'll talk to Nick. He'll know what to do'  
'Are you mad at me'  
'I was but not anymore. You were angry and you wanted to do something stupid I get that. Next time don't do anything illegal'  
'I won't. I am sorry'  
'I know. Come on I'll make you something to eat'  
'It's one o'clock in the morning'  
'Think of it as your last meal. It's bread and water from now on'

Jess just rolled his eyes at his aunt as he followed her into the diner. He appreciated his aunt trying to joke about the situation it made it less real, less scary. He needed that right now. After washing the ink of his fingers he allowed his aunt to pull him into a hug. He needed that too.   
'It will be ok Jess I promise. I'll make it ok'  
Like always Jess knew she would. His aunt made everything ok.


	10. 300 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the trial when Jess gets community service.  
(Second part of last chapter)

Luke still couldn't believe it. The court case had been a disaster. The judge in Luke's opinion had acted unfair towards Jess committing him to 300 hours of community service. 

As soon as they had gotten back to the diner Jess had locked himself in his bedroom. He even put his stereo on full blast something he hadn't done in years. 

Eventually Luke knocked on the bedroom door.  
'Jess can I come in'  
'Whatever'  
Luke took that as a yes and opened the door stepping into the room. Jess was lying on his bed. His back was to Luke. Sitting on the bed beside him she began rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
'Jess look at me'  
Slowly Jess turned to face his aunt.  
'I know you're sorry and I know today wasn't the outcome we wanted but we'll make it work and the judge said you can do some of the hours at the diner. I'll give you as much work around the diner as I can ok'  
'I'm not sure Taylor will like a criminal working in a town establishment' Jess said back moving closer to his aunt's side.  
'You're not a criminal Jess you made a stupid mistake, everyone makes them. You leave Taylor to me' 

A couple of days later Jess had started working in the diner. He still did the same work he did before; serving food and drinks, taking orders, washing dishes however, as he slowly worked through Luke's list he now had to do maintenance work, collect deliveries and other small jobs that Jess was sure Luke just made up to keep him busy. 

He was on his lunch break when Taylor came in. He ordered a tea to takeaway and of course probably just to annoy Luke insisted on paying with a 10 dollar note. When Luke opened the cash register she found there was no small change left inside.  
'I've no change left Taylor hold on till I get some more. Jess come here for a minute'  
Leaving his lunch for the moment Jess hurried over to his aunt.  
'Go upstairs and get a couple bags of coins out of the safe' Luke asked handing Jess a key. 

He was halfway to the curtain leading upstairs when what Taylor said next caused him to stop.  
'Are you sure it's a good idea to let a thief retrieve money like that Luke'  
'Jess isn't a thief Taylor'  
'The Maine Police think differently'  
'He left a boat in the middle of the sea he didn't rob a bank Taylor'  
'Yes but he's stole money before'  
'Which I made sure he paid back'  
'You shouldn't be encouraging this type of behaviour Luke. If I had known about this sooner he wouldn't of been allowed back here, he is ruining this towns reputation'

Jess watched as Taylor argued back and forth with his aunt. Eventually Luke told Taylor to leave. With Taylor gone Jess finally went upstairs to retrieve the money out of the safe. 

At the end of day Jess helped Luke close up. He turned the sign on the door to closed and joined his aunt behind the counter.  
'Here' Luke handed him 50 dollars.  
'What's this for?'  
'It's your pay for today's work'  
'You don't get paid for doing community service aunt Luke'  
'I know that but you worked hard today and besides what they know won't hurt right'  
'Thanks aunt Luke'  
'You know what Taylor said in here today isn't true Jess'  
'I know and it's fine. Taylor's a jerk anyway'  
Luke just smiled at what Jess said. She knew that many people in stars hollow didn't like Jess. That they thought he was too rebellious and always up to no good. Luke also knew that would probably never change no matter what age Jess was.  
'Go buy yourself a new book to read'

Luke stood behind the counter watching as Jess crossed the street to the book store. Luke knew even at this late hour Jess would go to the bridge to read for awhile first. So she headed upstairs. 

Luke entered the apartment when the shrill ringing of the phone filled the room....


	11. Liz calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets an unexpected call.  
(Last part of last chapter)

Luke entered the apartment when the shrill ringing of the phone filled the room....

When Luke answered the phone she was almost deafened by the loud wail of 'Jess got arrested' from the other end of the call.  
'Liz?' Luke was confused. Her sister hardly ever called and if she did it was usually to ask for money.  
'Of course it's me. What happened to Jess'  
'What do you mean? Jess is fine, he's with me'  
'But he was in jail right'  
'He wasn't there for long. How did you know that?'  
'I got a call from some police officer in Maine letting me know my son had been arrested. He said something about a boat'  
'Look Liz I don't know what you were told but Jess is fine. He has to do some community service but that's it'  
'I can't believe this Luke, this never happened while he was with me'

It hurt what Liz said but for once she was right. Never once while living with Liz in New York did Jess get into trouble with the law. Now here was Liz blaming Luke for what she had managed to prevent all these years.  
'This isn't my fault Liz. Jess is an adult now, he'll be 24 in a few months. He can make his own mistakes and learn from them'  
'Is he there I want to speak to him?'

Luke was about to say that he wasn't home when Jess walked into the apartment. He had a small pile of books in his arms. When he noticed Luke was on the phone he raised his eyebrow, silently asking who it was.  
'It's your mother. Do you want to speak to her?'  
Frowning he took the phone from his aunt.  
'Hi Liz; yes I'm fine; aunt Luke sorted it; no I want to stay here; I'm sure; ok I'll put her back on'  
He handed the phone back to Luke, after a few more minutes Luke ended the call. 

'What did she want?'  
'Nothing. She found out about you being arrested and wanted to call to tell me it was my fault'  
'It wasn't your fault aunt Luke. You've always taught me right from wrong I just didn't listen that night'  
'I know. Just don't do it again'  
'I won't'  
'Did you get a book ok?'  
'Yea I got a few. Andrew had a sale on' 

Jess stayed up a little later that night to read while Luke went to bed. Speaking to his mum again no matter how brief made him realise that he never wanted to go back to her again. He had put that life behind him and he knew that as long as he had his aunt he wouldn't have to.


	12. Christmas time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Luke at Christmas.

When it came to Christmas Luke had always tried to make it special for Jess. Every year she would bundle Jess up in the warmest coat she could buy him and together they would go and pick out a tree for the apartment. 

On Christmas eve Luke would take Jess to one of the big department stores in New York where Jess would pick a new bauble for the tree. Luke had been doing this with Jess ever since he spent his first Christmas with her. It was their Christmas tradition. Once back at the diner they would decorate the tree together and Jess would always put the star on top. Before he went to bed Jess would get one of his aunt's famous hot chocolate drinks.

As a child Jess loved spending Christmas with his aunt. He loved waking up to the hundreds of presents that definitely weren't covering the sofa and floor the night before. He loved listening to the annual rant that his aunt had with Taylor about not decorating the diner. But he especially loved the fact that he had someone like his aunt who actually loved him enough to give him a Christmas at all, no matter what age he was. 

It was the day before Christmas eve and Jess was making the long drive back to stars hollow to see his aunt for the holidays. Even though he was really too old to take part in the usual Christmas eve plans Jess liked to see his aunt happy. He had bought his aunt's present weeks ago, for once he knew what to get her along with a copy of his latest novel. 

Parking his car behind Luke's truck he entered the diner just as it was closing. As the bell rang above his head Luke turned from stacking the stools onto the counter to see Jess. 

'Merry Christmas aunt Luke' he told her  
'There's my boy, home for Christmas' he let Luke pull him into a hug.  
'Yea well I'm only here for the free food'  
'Of course you are. How silly of me to think otherwise. Are you hungry?'  
'I'm fine I'm only messing with you aunt Luke'  
'C'mon let's go get a tree' Luke said with Jess following her to the truck.

Back at the apartment after the tree was decorated Luke took out the last decoration in the box, the star for the top of the tree.  
'Do you want to put it up?' Luke said handing it to Jess.  
'Sure aunt Luke. No matter how old I get I'm never getting out of it am I?'  
'At least I don't have to lift you up on my shoulders to reach the top anymore'

Their night progressed the same as it did every year. Jess was reading when Luke set a mug of hot chocolate on his night stand.  
'Thanks aunt Luke'  
'Your welcome. I'll see you in the morning Jess'  
'See you in the morning mum'


End file.
